Greek Gods
"The Gods do not forget those who come to their aid." - Athena Greek Mythology The Gods in Greek mythology where the supreme rulers of the world after defeating the Titans. They lived upon Mount Olympus, and were ruled by Zeus. Birth The Sisters of Fate declared that Cronos' children would overthrow him. Cronos learned this and he attempted the sway the sisters in his favor by giving them the Steeds of Time. However, the sisters refused to change his and the other Titans fates. To prevent the inevitable, Cronos began devouring his children as they were born. However, when Zeus was born his mother, Rhea could not bear to lose another one of her children so she switched the baby Zeus with a stone and sent an eagle to take the baby Zeus away to Gaia to hide him. When Cronos came he devoured the stone, unaware of the switch. Eventually, Zeus under the care of Gaia, grew up and made Cronos vomit up his siblings and they proceeded to wage war against the Titans. Titanomachy Prometheus and his brother joined the gods along with Helios. During the battle Cronos was attacked by Hades and almost lost his spirit. Atlas saved him but the combined might of Poseidon and Hades were able to rip out the spirit of Atlas. Zeus created the Blade of Olympus during the battle by using his thunderbolts to create it during a massive storm. And with it he was able to banish all the Titans to Tartarus. Aftermath After the war, Cronos was commanded to wander the Desert of Lost Souls until the sands rip the flesh off his bones, Atlas was trapped in Tartarus until Kratos made him carry the Earth the on his shoulders separating it from the underworld, Typhon was trapped inside Mt Etna and Prometheus would eventually be tortured by Zeus. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades split the universe between themselves. Zeus received the heavens and became ruler of the gods, Hades ruled the underworld and Poseidon ruled the seas. Zeus eventually took Hera as his wife but Zeus was unfaithful to her. Through Zeus' and Hera's union Ares was born and between the union of Metis and Zeus, Athena was born. Zeus commanded the gods not to fight amongst themselves because he did not want war on Olympus. Pandora's Temple The gods appeared before Pathos Verdes III to build a structure which would house the most powerful weapon a mortal can wield, Pandora's Box. The temple is located on the back of Cronos who was forced to carry it until his death. Pathos Verdes grew more and more insane until his death. The gods sent a unknown soldier to find the box but he failed and died. The gods then cursed him to watch the temple gates and open them for anyone who would attempt to find the box. He uses the harpies to carry the bodies of those who are killed in the temple outside to a funeral pyre to burn them, so that they can be used as enemies inside the temple. The Birth of a Beast Zeus the father of Olympus was famous for his erotic escapades with other woman. He would sneak off away from his wife, Hera and sleep with different woman. However, one woman would become important. She would have a son by Zeus that will affect all of Olympus. The woman was cursed by Zeus to never tell who the father was. However, eventually Athena in her last minutes alive would tell Kratos he was the son of Zeus. Kratos would seek out his mother to see if this was the truth and she would be transformed into a beast, Kratos would kill her and she would tell him the truth. The Rise of Kratos Kratos, was a Spartan commander starting with only fifty troops and grew into the thousands. Kratos methods were efficient but extremely brutal. He eventually married and had a daughter. However, on a dark day, Kratos meet the barbarians and were massacred. Kratos almost meet death at the Barbarian King but called out for Ares. Ares saw the making of a god in Kratos. He killed Kratos enemies and gave Kratos the blades of Chaos. Kratos and army became the servants of Ares. Ares manipulated Kratos into attacking a village filled with worshipers of Athena. Kratos in his blood lust killed his family and it was revealed that Ares tricked Kratos into killing them so Kratos can become death itself. Kratos declared that he would take revenge on the God of War. God of War: Chains of Olympus Kratos serves the gods for 10 years to redeem himself, he managed to save Helios from Atlas and Persephone, but he was still never rid of his horrible nightmares. Poseidon's Task While Kratos was traveling the sea his ship was attacked by the Hydra. Poseidon then assigns Kratos the task to kill the Hydra in the Aegean Sea. After slaying the beast, Kratos was assigned the task by Athena. Siege of Athens Ares who is jealous of Athena and hate Athens sends an army to destroy Athens. However, Athena cannot fight him directly so she sends Kratos to kill him. She guides him his quest for Pandora's box. With Aphrodite's help he is given Medusa's Gaze, Zeus gives him Zeus' Fury, Artemis gives him the Blade of Artemis, and Hades gives him the Army of Hades. Eventually, Kratos was able to find Pandora's Box and when he was about to drag it out into the sun, Ares killed him. Kratos however escaped Hades, made it back to Athens, and unleashes the power of Pandora's Box. With the Blade of the Gods, Kratos kills Ares. However, the gods promised to forgive him but not to erase his nightmares. Kratos then tried to commit suicide but, to thank Kratos, the gods saved him and he became the new God of War. The New God Kratos is angry due to still having his nightmares, and is more brutal than Ares ever was. The other gods ignore him due to his dark past but due to him attacking all the cities in Greece. Athena tries to stop him but he refuses to listen to her pleas and go to his army to attack Rhodes. However, as he arrives an eagle takes some of his godly power. Turning him mortal but still extremely powerful. Kratos suspected Athena but the truth would soon be revealed. Kratos was forced into battle with the Colossus of Rhodes and after a long a lengthy battle Kratos was wearing down until Zeus sent a Blade to defeat the beast. Kratos power was drained into the Blade but it bought down the beast. However, it made him mortal and the battle brought him near death and the truth was revealed. Zeus' Paranoia Zeus knowing one of his sons would overthrow him became paranoid of losing control over Olympus. So when he found out Kratos is the son destined to overthrow him he went to the sisters to know his fate. The sisters told him he was to the victor so Zeus thought up an plan to kill Kratos. Kratos' Murder After tricking Kratos into putting his power into the Blade of Olympus and turning him mortal, Zeus tries to make Kratos surrender to him. When Kratos refuses he uses the blade to battle Kratos and uses it to kill Kratos' spartan army. Zeus then kills Kratos but Kratos swears vengeance. However Gaia renews Kratos' fighting spirit and Kratos escapes Hades to seek out the Sisters of Fate. Destruction of Sparta While Kratos sought out the sisters Zeus attacked Sparta trying to draw out Kratos. While the people prayed for Kratos to save them he never came and Zeus destroyed Sparta and the Last of the Spartans went to find the sisters to change their fate. Upon hearing this Kratos burst into rage and after Gaia help renews his fighting spirit and continue his quest to kill Zeus. Murals in the Hall of the Fates While traveling the fates their pictures of the history of the gods. Starting with the Titanomachy, then showing a lone man amidst the destruction, and ending with the three wise men following a star. Return to the past After killing the sisters, Kratos go back to when he was dying at Zeus hand and steals the Blade preventing the destruction of Sparta and the two wrestle for the Blade. After a cheap shot Kratos gets the blade and battles Zeus. First, Zeus appears as a giant, then fight in hand to hand combat and through the battle the blade is taken back and forth. After brutal fighting Zeus transform into a giant unleashing his full power causing Kratos to surrender. After putting down the Blade Kratos kneels to accept death. Zeus takes the blade and before he strikes Kratos he promises him his suffering will continue even in death. Kratos reveals it a trick and counters it and able to pin Zeus and stabs the Blade into him in a manner similar to when Zeus killed Kratos. Athena's Intervention As Kratos stabbed Zeus repeatedly Athena appeared and stopped Kratos telling him he can't kill Zeus. Zeus attempts to flee, and upon seeing him run, Kratos runs forward to try to kill Zeus. However, Athena throws herself in the way of the blade and is impaled while Zeus flees. Kratos asks why she protects Zeus. Athena reveals that if Zeus dies Olympus will fall. She reveals that Zeus is Kratos' father and that the cycle must stop. Kratos simply states that all who deny him his vengeance will die, and that the time of the Gods has come to an end. Athena dies in a huge green explosion similar to Ares. This leaves Kratos as the sole God of War. Second Titan-God War Zeus calls a war council with the other gods to discuss the events that was occurring. While Kratos went into the past and took the titans from the past into the his time. Zeus asks the gods to unite and destroy Kratos when Olympus shakes and the Gods go out to see Kratos leading the Titans up the mountain stating he brings the destruction of Olympus. The city below was burned to the ground as the Titans continued up Mount Olympus. Gods in the God of War Series These are all the gods and goddesses who appear and/or are mentioned in the God of War series *Aphrodite *Ares *Artemis *Athena *Eos *Hades *Helios *Hermes *Morpheus *Poseidon *Zeus Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:God of War Series